Affectionate
by KazunaRei
Summary: Sonic doesn't know how to keep his hands to himself, and Knuckles ends up the target of his attention and affection; to his displeasure.


. . . XD;;; Uh pfft~ funny story I wrote this before I wrote Confessions. This is the prequel to that story. Why did I post the sequel first?

I wasn't thinking straight that's why. =w=; So yeah~ this'll lead up to that.

I wanna thank Aspiring Mythmaker~. They kinda changed my mind about posting this~. :3

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic. Blah~.

* * *

><p>'And there goes the peace.' Knuckles sighed pushing himself up to a sitting position as a familiar bright red biplane flew overhead, 'Again.' He was having such a nice quiet afternoon for once relaxing infront of the Master Emerald. Knuckles eyes followed the biplane until it disappeared past the trees. That was third time this week he's seen the plane buzz over the island to land on the beach by the lush jungle, about two minutes later Sonic stood at the steps of the shrine ever present grin on his face.<p>

"Heya Knux!" He zipped up the stairs stopping before Knuckles.

"Sonic."

"Oh~ you're in a good mood." Sonic drawled grin morphing to a smirk, Knuckles crossed his arms.

"Was in a good mood."

"Eh~ all I did was show up."

"And that's enough for my mood to do a 180."

"Jerk." Sonic dropped beside him pouting, Knuckles fought hard not to roll his eyes.

"What do you want now? If it's to ask me to run with you around South Island or move more techie things for Tails because he built them too big, you can forget it." Knuckle huffed giving the blue hedgehog an irritated look.

"No~, though now that you said that we should have a quick race over near Azure Lake." He grinned ignoring the glare being shot at him. "Oh, and take this." Sonic dug into his quills pulling out a dull dark gem. Knuckles snatched it hissing,

"What happen to this Chaos Emerald?"

"Eggman drained the energy from it. Huh~? I guess that explains why he let me go so easily . . ." Sonic muttered cupping his chin thoughtful. Knuckles scowled.

"Why would he do that?"

"Dunno. He's up to something fishy." Sonic hummed. Knuckles grimaced rolling the black emerald in his hand.

"Great. This was the only emerald he had right?"

"Yup~."

"Are you sure?" Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I know better than you that Fatman can't have the Chaos Emeralds~." Glove clad fingers reached out pinching Knuckles' cheek pulling, "Give me some credit!" He chirped. Knuckles eye twitched; he pinched Sonic's wrist.

"Don't do that." Sonic grinned.

"Hey did you know your cheek is squishy?" Knuckles gave him a blank look.

". . . You're an idiot." He slapped Sonic's hand from his cheek standing. Sonic chortled softly rolling to his feet linking his hands together in his quills trailing after Knuckles as he walked down the shrine steps into the dense green jungle.

"So~ about that race . . ." He drawled falling in step beside the echidna.

"You can forget it hedgehog. I've done enough running this week." Knuckles grumbled stomping around bushes eyes flicking around as he searched for a particular pile of rocks.

"Fun killer." Sonic pouted lightly. Knuckles rolled his eyes before catching sight of some stones stacked atop another near a cliff side. There was a giant ring there that would take him to the Hidden Palace so he could place the emerald in its pestle to recharge. Pausing before the pile of rocks he pushed them aside revealing a tunnel underneath. Sonic untangled a hand from his quills rapping it around Knuckles' back quill tugging. Knuckles flailed turning to growl,

"What?" Sonic flashed a grin at his annoyed look.

"Since you're being such a killjoy, I'm heading off." He knocked on Knuckles' head paying no mind to the furious glare he was given, "If Eggman shows up to spill some story about that Chaos Emerald don't believe him."

"If Eggman steps foot on the island I'm punting him off." Knuckles grunted turning back to the tunnel sliding inside. Sonic snickered,

"That's be something worth seeing~." A soft snort came up from the hole, Sonic dropped to his knees to peer in blinking at the darkness, "Hm. See ya Knux!"

"Later Sonic." Knuckles voice floated back up to his ears; he beamed hopping to his feet immediately running off.

* * *

><p>Huh~ that's normal enough.<p>

For now~! XD Gah~ these chapters are gonna be pretty short that's okay right? o3o

Ahem anyway~ going on from here, I'mma gonna have to rewrite the other chapter, but it'll be a while before we get there. . . I think. XD;;;

Yeah~. So how did I do~? Let me know~. =w=


End file.
